


Dance With Me

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, more of my fluffy smut as i like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre could feel the heat of her body as she pressed against him, guiding his hands to hold her by the waist. They moved together slowly, their bodies flush against each other. The music had changed from loud and beating to soft and slow. Combeferre sighed in relief as he began to lead them in a circle. He wasn’t really a dancer, but this he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a smut gift exchange on tumblr.

Eponine stooped in front of Combeferre, close enough so he could hear her over the music blasting from the speakers. Pressing her cheek against his, she let her lips brush past his hear as she whispered, “Dance with me.” He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She could tell he was flustered as he struggled to find the words. Giving up, he nodded and let himself get pulled to the dance floor. 

Combeferre could feel the heat of her body as she pressed against him, guiding his hands to hold her by the waist. They moved together slowly, their bodies flush against each other. The music had changed from loud and beating to soft and slow. Combeferre sighed in relief as he began to lead them in a circle. He wasn’t really a dancer, but this he could do. 

As Eponine let her head fall against his chest, he pulled her closer to him, letting his arms fold around her and meet at the small of her back. His head rested comfortably on her shoulder. Her hair smelled of lavender and vanilla. The scent was intoxicating, as he let his face press against the side of her neck. “You are beautiful,” he murmured, before pressing a small kiss just below her ear.

Eponine moaned at the feeling and nuzzled closer into him. He made her feel safe and cared for- something Eponine wasn’t used feeling with other men. He held her with a gentle, yet possessive, touch. He called her beautiful, his voice laced with sweet conviction. She knew he wanted nothing more than to give her the best. With him, she felt love and affection she had never felt before. 

Combeferre could tell that Eponine liked what he was doing, so he began to leave a light trail of kisses down her neck. Feeling bold, he nipped at her pulse point. She gave a small squeak in the back of her throat, which turned into a moan as he sucked at the sensitive skin. Before he could leave a noticeable mark, he pulled back, leaving one small kiss against the slightly reddened flesh. He smiled down at her. “Beautiful, Eponine.”

Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him into a searing kiss. It was fast and heated and so passionate. Almost too passionate for standing in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by their closest friends. Eponine could almost feel them all staring. She pulled away reluctantly, causing Combeferre to groan in frustration. Her heart raced at the sound. 

Without saying a word, she took his hand and motioned toward the door with her head. This time, Combeferre was the one dragging Eponine, as they stumbled past the other couples dancing and out of the building. 

As soon as they closed the door to Combeferre’s apartment, he pulled Eponine into his arms and pinned her to the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt him attack her neck with his mouth. 

His hands reached up to pull the straps of her dress and bra down her arms, exposing her breasts. With a smirk, he let his tongue drag slowly across her nipple. Eponine writhed in his arms and gasped out his name. He kissed the sensitive flesh, before giving the same attention to the other one. 

Eponine moved against his waist, feeling him harden under her ministrations. She bucked her hips wildly against his, causing him to let out a muffled grumble against her breast. Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he kissed her fiercely, returning the hurried movements with his hips. 

He shifts them so he can support her with one hand on her backside. They are breathing rapidly as their mouths move in synchronicity. Eponine was at her wit’s end and couldn’t take it much more. With a sigh, she bit down on his bottom lip. When he pulled away, he was about to ask her why she bit him, until he heard her demand for more.

He carried her quickly to the bedroom- as quickly as he could with her hands romancing under his shirt and up his chest. Combeferre kicked the door closed and dropped both himself and Eponine onto the bed, careful not to fall on top of her. He eagerly rid her of her bra and dress, and let his hand skim across the waistline of her panties. 

She whimpered at his touch and thrust her hips up as he sat back, pulling his hand away. He discarded his shirt and Eponine sat up to help him with his pants. She purposefully grazed the bulge in his boxers, as she slid his pants down his legs. He dropped his head and let out a low groan against her shoulder. 

“Don’t be a tease,” he growled, forcing her back against the bed whilst kicking the pants off his ankles. She smiled and was about to say something when he pulled the lace of her panties to one side and pushed a finger into her. His name fell from her lips repeatedly as though it was a prayer. He was thrusting two fingers now in a steady pace, letting his thumb press against her clit every once in a while. 

She threw her head back against the pillow and her fists held the sheets in a tight grip. Her back arched off the bed as he added a third finger and his thumb made frantic circles. All too soon, though, he retreated altogether. 

“Please,” she begged, moving around on the bed in an attempt to get some friction. He watched her beg for a bit as he slid his boxers off and grabbed a condom from his bed-side table. He felt bad for stopping so soon, so he rubbed her through her panties as he attempted to roll the condom on with one hand. She giggled as she saw his frustration and sat up on her elbows. “Here,” she said, helping him with the condom, as he continued to press his hand against her. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as he forced her back to the bed again. His hands drew lazy patterns against her thighs, trailing up toward the final piece of clothing in the way. Combeferre let his lips ghost over her ribcage and down her stomach. Eponine could feel him sliding the lace down her legs, his knuckles pressing into her thighs. 

He planted a kiss strategically low on her stomach as he tossed the panties over his shoulder. Without any more teasing, Combeferre positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, covering her mouth with his to swallow the loud moan, just in case his roomates came back from the party early. He couldn’t contain his groan either, when he felt her legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

They moved together, him setting the pace and her matching him thrust for thrust. His mouth latched itself onto her right breast and he sucked and kissed every inch of the pale flesh. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stay as quiet as possible, but her moans and shouts echoed through the room. Combeferre had heard her swear, but never with such abandon as when he bit down gently on her nipple.

She raised her chest to push up against him and he could feel her heart beating frantically as she moved. He could tell she was close and he slid his hand down her body to rub at her clit. She mewled loudly, overwhelmed with everything Combeferre was doing to her. With a shout of his name and a wanton moan, she released around him.

Feeling her contract around his cock spurred Combeferre to move faster. He released his mouth from her chest and planted both hands in the sheets near Eponine’s head. He pressed his forehead against hers as she repeated his name over and over. As she came down from her passionate high, her hands wrapped around him, grabbing his ass to pull him even closer to her. 

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, before leaning down to capture her lips with his one last time as he let his release wrack through his body. His thrusts were uneven and his whole body was shaking from the sensation, as he moaned roughly into her mouth. 

He put his hands on both sides of her face, holding her there, his movements slowing. Her hands clawed at his back when he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. He jumped up to clean himself off, before returning to the bed and pulling her into a soft, passionate embrace. 

They were both content to stay that way for the rest of the night, held in each other’s arms. There were soft murmurs in the room, as Combeferre whispered sweet nothings into Eponine’s hair. Soon, her even breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. He leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her head before closing his eyes to join her in rest. The last thing that could be heard from the man before sleep took him was a soft whisper. “My beautiful Eponine.”


End file.
